Skvostná temnota
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /!X!/ Snape Fuh-Q Fest 02; výzva č. 10: Snape se jako aktivní Smrtijed účastní mučení.


**Originál: **Exquisite Darkness

**Autor: **Minx

**Odkaz:** snapeff**(**.**)**quasi-evil**(**.**)**net/home/endfest2/archive/exquisite**(**.**)**html (Závorky kolem teček vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** mučení a znásilnění neznámé oběti, temné

* * *

><p><strong>SKVOSTNÁ TEMNOTA<strong>

.

Severus Snape rychlým krokem spěchal na druhý konec chodby. Už slyšel křik, takže začali bez něj. Upravil si kápi a vstoupil do místnosti.

Zahalené figury postávaly v kruhu kolem těla, ležícího na podlaze. Muž, zmítající se pod kletbou cruciatus. Snape se na okamžik pásl pohledem. Tělo se nádherně vzpínalo, chvělo se, mírně se uvolnilo a vzápětí se zas zkroutilo v křeči. Prokousnul si ret, po bradě mu stekl tenký pramínek krve. Ke Snapeovi dolétl štiplavý zápach potu, zvratků, výkalů a krve. Jeho znamení zla se spokojeně tetelilo. Spolkl zasténání. Odpor a rozkoš se mu v žilách mísily, až nedokázal jedno rozlišit od druhého.

Jeden ze Smrtijedů se k němu naklonil. "Pozornost od Skrka. Už ho zlomili, takže si můžeme pohrát." Snapeovi přeběhl mráz po zádech. Díval se, jak se oběť po přerušení crucia zhroutila na podlahu a třásla se.

Malfoy přešel napříč kruhem shromážděných, překročil tělo a zastavil se přímo před Snapem. Ani pod pláštěm se jeho ladný, kočičí pohyb nedal nepoznat. Snape se zase zachvěl. "Severusi." Tím divně lehkým, klidným tónem. "Těší mě, že ses k nám připojil." Zrkvavené prsty vklouzly pod masku, mírně stiskly krk, přejely po rtech. "Můžeme rovnou využít tvých… odborných znalostí, co říkáš?"

Snape pootevřel rty, vtáhl laskající prsty do úst a zakousl se do nich. Ucítil na jazyku krev a pot oběti, jako dar, podaný na bílé kůži. Malfoy odtáhnul ruku. "Budu to považovat za souhlas." Poodstoupil a nevzrušeně pokynul k oběti. Napjaté očekávání mezi ostatními Smrtijedy bylo skoro hmatatelné.

Snape se nad muže sklonil a dýchal jeho strach. Oběť balancovala na hranici šílenství. Dobře. Byl spokojený jen tehdy, když objekt zůstal dost příčetný, aby věděl, co se s ním děje. Snape otevřel brašnu, kterou si přinesl s sebou a vyskládal své nástroje tak, aby je oběť měla před očima. Muž se dokázal zatvářit ještě vyděšeněji. Snape se postupně dotkl každého předmětu, pohled upřený do jeho vystrašených očí. Konečně si vybral malou lahvičku. Chytil oběť za vlasy, zvedl jí hlavu a vylil obsah fiálky do pootevřených úst. Muž se zakuckal, když slabě kyselá tekutina zašuměla na poraněném rtu, stekla hrdlem, podrážděným od křiku, a popálila ho v žaludku. Snape si povzdechl.

Pauza.

Snape sklonil hlavu těsně nad mužův obličej, v poslední vteřině, než lektvar začne působit. Oh, ano. Zase si povzdechl a díval se, jak se jeho horký dech plazí po kůži oběti. Mužovy oči se rozšířily. Kdyby jen Snape mohl ten okamžik uchovat, polapit tu vteřinu, kdy jeho oběť pochopí, co se právě stalo a co se bude dít dál, nikdy by se sem už nemusel vracet. Už nikdy by nemusel přijít, aby se nakrmil opojným výrazem utrpení ve tváři oběti. Znamení se ozvalo o něco ostřeji. Třetí zavzdychání. Oběť se pokusila odvrátit obličej, ale Malfoyova noha jej postrčila zase zpátky na místo.

Snape se natáhnul pro nůž a přitiskl špičku pod oko oběti. Muž dýchal skřípavě a hlasitě. Hlavu měl uvězněnou mezi Malfoyvými chodidly. V této chvíli někteří Smrtijedi rádi mluvili, říkali jim, co jim udělají. Ale Snape si raději vychutnával tiché porozumění mezi ním a jeho obětí. Ostří se zařízlo do masa. Ne moc hluboko, ale přesto se objevila kapka krve. Snape sklonil hlavu a slíznul ji. Nůž bloudil po mužově tváři a nechával za sebou tenkou rudou linku. Snapeův jazyk klouzal v jeho stopách. Podíval se nahoru. Oči za maskou planuly. Trochu se posunul a olíznul okovanou vysokou botu. Celé Malfoyovo tělo se rozklepalo potlačovaným zasténáním.

Snape se posadil na paty. Rozřezal nožem co zbývalo z mužových šatů. Nijak opatrně. Škrábance a říznutí rychle pokrývaly zatím nepoznamenanou, světlou kůži. Snape patřil mezi těch několik málo Smrtijedů, kteří upřednostňovali osobnější formy mučení.

Vzal další lahvičku a nechal její obsah pomalu stékat do ran. S každu kapkou sebou krvácející maso zaškubalo a otevřelo se. Muž pevně stisknul víčka, zatímco štiplavý lektvar zaléval jeho rány a s každou kapkou jím proletěla vlna rozkoše. Malfoy nad ním zasyknul. Snape se chopil ochablého penisu a nůž se zakousl do citlivé kůže. Další kapka pekelného lektvaru a oběť se marně pokusila potlačit zavzlykání.

Malfoy ustoupil. Snape vstal, díval se na něj přes chvějící se tělo. Malfoy ho popadl za ruku, stále ještě svírající nůž, přitáhl si ji ke rtům a slízal krev z ostří. Jako polibek. Téměř důvěrné. Smrtijedi kolem mlčeli. Takovou scénu, nebo jí podobné, neviděli poprvé.

Snape pokynul. Neviditelné ruce vytáhly muže na nohy. Ze stropu se snesla lana, omotala se kolem jeho zápěstí a zvedla mu paže nad hlavu. Lana byla studená jak led a horká jak láva; v kontaktu s mužovou kůží se z nich kouřilo. Mohl by stát pevně na zemi, kdyby se ještě udržel na nohou. Místo toho visel a kýval se. Snape ho začal obcházet. Lektvary měly zvýšit citlivost těla.

Snape se rukou v rukavici dotknul jednoho z drobných poranění na třesoucí se hrudi. Muž zavřískl. Byl připravený.

Malfoy přikročil blíž. Snape věděl, co chce a odmítal mu to dát. Otočil se k němu zády a téměř nesrozumitelně zamumlal: "Crucio." Každý sval v těle oběti se sevřel, prohnulo se do groteskně krásné křivky, vzepřené na bříškách prstů, hrudník vypnutý. Na krku, zápěstích a kotnících se jasně rýsovaly šlachy. Staženým hrdlem nemohl uniknout ani hlásek. Snape muže vystavoval bolesti, která byla – jak ohavné – zároveň potěšením, dokud neviděl, že se jeho penis začíná nalévat krví. Pak ho propustil. Svaly byly tak zaťaté, že tělo zůstalo ve stejné pozici; jediné, co prozrazovalo, že už není pod cruciatem, byly chraplavé skřeky. Desítky drobných poranění, která Snape muži způsobil a pak je napůl zacelil palčivým lektvarem se zase otevřely a vytékala z nich narůžovělá tekutina. Snape kývnul na Malfoye, který se dotknul jedné z ran špičkou hůlky. Zvedl se obláček světle zeleného kouře. Křik přešel v hluboké, vyschlé vzlykání. Malfoy se dotknul dalšího říznutí a dalšího a ještě jednoho. Tělo se třáslo.

Přišel čas naplnit nevyslovenou dohodu mezi Snapem a jeho obětí.

Rozepnul si hábit. Byl ztopořený od okamžiku, kdy překročil práh místnosti. Postavil se za muže a sevřel jeho hýždě. Muž se pokusil zavýt, ale hlasivky měl strhané od předchozího křiku. Vydal jen chraplavé zasupění. Snape do něj pronikl – hlasitější sípavé oddechování. Trpící tělo, tisknoucí Snapeův penis, bylo ve své bolesti skvostné. Nehýbal se; mužova agonie a nekontrolovatelná, nedobrovolná rozkoš prosakovaly jeho kůží. Snape začal přirážet.

Malfoy stál před ním, ale nedotýkal se ho. Přes rameno oběti se podíval Snapeovi do očí. Snape zvedl jednu dlaň k jeho obličeji. Tentokrát byl na řadě on, aby mu olízal krev a pot z rukou. Potlačil zasténání, odtáhl ruku a položil ji na rameno oběti – domluvený signál. Malfoy pečlivě namířil hůlku a pronesl: "Crucio!"

Zase ten neuvěřitelný, šílený tlak. Strašlivá bolest a ještě strašnější vzrušení. Skřípavé oddechování. Byl se svou obětí svázaný v mučivém sevření a nevěděl, kdo z nich trpí víc. Znamení na paži pálilo a Malfoyovy šedé oči pevně opětovaly jeho pohled. Nemohl se hýbat, sotva dýchal. Chtěl, aby ta chvíle nikdy neskončila.

Malfoy přerušil kletbu. Tělo oběti se nepatrně uvolnilo, tak akorát, aby Snape mohl couvnout a zase přirazit. Stačilo dvakrát; pak vyvrcholil. Ozývalo se jen hlasité oddechování. Vyklouzl z cizího těla, ustoupil a uvolnil pouta. Muž se svalil na zem.

A to byl konec. Zklamaně se odvrátil. Malfoy přikročil blíž; Snape kývnul. Nechal si kouzlem očistit zkrvavený penis a Malfoy mu něžně, jako milenec, upravil šaty.

Snape si posbíral své věci do tašky a odešel. Dovolil si krátce podlehnout své slabosti. Kdyby jen… kdyby dokázal odolat neodolatelnému. Kdyby dokázal najít něco, co by mu vynahradilo ty prchavé momenty, kdy ho s jeho obětí sváže něco většího než bolest a menšího než potěšení. Pak by doopravdy mohl udělat to, co Brumbálovi slíbil. Zatnul zuby a šel dál, od temného opojení agónie k příslibu světla a dobra, který porušil, sotva jej složil.

**KONEC**


End file.
